


Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by heylittleangel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Friendship, Gen, M/M, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson Friendship, Percy finally has his revenge on kid!Nico, and i want it to represent a friendship other than a pettiness thing, because these two have a beautiful friendship, but it's nothing more than a joke, camp counselor!Nico di Angelo, everything is okay, no Will's were harmed during this fic, there's the 'not my type' joke, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Yes, the title seems a lot more aggressive than the story is but I couldn't think of anything else soshrugsI got the idea for this after seeing apost on tumblr from @sippingdaisies and it took me a whilecough six months coughbut I did it! Go read the post and the fics she wrote for it.I hope you enjoy this one too.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Sweet, Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title seems a lot more aggressive than the story is but I couldn't think of anything else so _shrugs_ I got the idea for this after seeing a post on tumblr from @sippingdaisies and it took me a while ~~cough six months cough~~ but I did it! Go read the post and the fics she wrote for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one too.

Percy finds Nico sitting on the grass, watching Will lead the archery class—and why Will is the one leading it, Percy has no idea. At his first look, Percy hadn't actually recognized Nico; he's dressed in black jeans and a camp shirt, without his usual aviator coat, both of which are not usual for him. What  _ does _ make Percy know it's Nico is the Stygian sword by his side and his silver ring glinting on the sun.

His footsteps don’t seem to startle Nico when Percy stops by his side, sitting with legs crossed and staring at the scenery after a few seconds of looking around. Percy has to give it to him: Nico chose a wonderful spot to sit and watch the camp.

The sun is rising in the sky but it’s warm enough to be comfortable and nice to be under it despite it being autumn—or maybe it’s just the camp’s magical barriers. Percy can also see most of the camp from the place, being on a small hill right in front of the archery area, giving a full view of the class, which Nico seems very interested in watching.

Percy smiles softly, placing his hands on the grass behind him and leaning back. Nico arches a brow at him, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

“Fancy seeing you here, Percy. I thought you were in Camp Jupiter.”

“I was but we got a few days off and I decided to come check on everyone.” Percy nods at the almost empty camp. “Though there’s not much to check on.”

Nico chuckles, nodding. “Yeah, most of the campers decided to go back to the mortal world. Something about ‘living a normal life’. You know, regular teenage stuff.”

Percy laughs, shaking his head. “Teenagers, huh?” He watches the small kids run around Will, playing with the arrows and bows—which Percy doesn’t advise anyone to do—screaming in joy, and seeming very happy about everything. “I’ve heard you were quite the rescuer this week.”

Nico groans, rubbing his hand over his face. “Did Will tell  _ you _ too?”

“Nah, it was Chiron. He was very impressed  _ and _ proud, so he called me. Very nice work, I have to say.”

A blush colours Nico’s cheeks and Percy smiles. “Yeah, if you consider passing out for half a day after the rescue a ‘nice work’.”

“Don’t undersell it, man. From what Chiron told me, you saved a lot of lives, the kids’ and the satyr’s.”

“Maybe,” Nico mumbles but the look on his face shows off some pride. “It was nothing, really.”

Percy hums sarcastically and waves at the kids. “Any of those are new? Or I just don’t recognize them for being away for too long?”

“Oh no, most of them are new.” Nico points at three out of the five children in Will’s care. “One of them arrived yesterday and the other two are some of the demigods I helped bring here.”

The three kids seem very young, seven or eight years at the most. Percy can’t help but feel sad and happy at the same time; he knows they’re safe here but he can’t help thinking about them losing their normal lives so young.

“Have they gotten claimed?”

Nico shakes his head. “Not yet but Chiron’s sure they’ll be soon if the gods can keep their promise.”

Percy nods, watching as one of the kids almost hits Will with one of the arrows, the bow too big for his hands. Nico points at the kid, his face in a frown. 

“I rescued him a couple of weeks ago from a sphinx. Gods, this kid was really something. Even the sphinx didn’t seem to know what to make of him. I think it wanted to kill him more out of annoyance than anything else.”

“What do you mean?”

Nico sighs, resting his elbows on his knees and supporting his chin on his hands “Well, since he can see through the Mist, he saw what the sphinx really looked like and, when I got there, he was just walking around it, poking and asking a million questions about it, like  _ why do you always ask the same question? Where are you from? Can you fly? Why do you have a body of three different species?  _ I swear, I think that kid was only still alive when I got there because the sphinx was too confused about him.”

Percy chuckles, turning to look at the kid following Will like a shadow. “I almost feel bad about the sphinx.”

Nico scoffs, rolling his eyes. “You should feel bad about  _ me _ because, now, he follows  _ me _ around, asking so many questions that I don’t even know how to answer. All day, he’s following me, going  _ everywhere _ I go,  _ sneaking up on me _ , always asking something.  _ Your dad is Hades? Does that mean you can talk to ghosts? Do you see dead people? Are you like the kid from The Sixth Sense? Can you kill someone if you snap your fingers? Are there any ghosts here now? Do dogs have ghosts? Can you see them too? _ ” Nico keeps going, ranting about how much the kid talks, how he never seems to run out of questions, and how he has no filter whatsoever, and how Nico hides around the camp to escape the kid.

Percy only smiles, remembering the time  _ he _ went through all of that with Nico years ago, how he once got on Percy’s nerves with all of his indelicate—to say the least—questions. Nico doesn’t even seem to notice how much Percy’s enjoying it, too busy gesturing too much, sometimes slipping into Italian when English seems to fail him. It’s entertaining and Percy can only say well deserved.

When Nico finally stops, he turns to Percy and frowns, squinting his eyes. “What?”

“Oh, nothing, it’s just… All of it, it reminds me of something, y’know? It happened a few years ago with me, but I don’t remember  _ exactly  _ what happened.”

Nico shoves Percy to the side playfully. “Oh, shut up. I wasn’t like that.”

Percy smirks. “Yeah, sure, nothing like that.” He tries to fake Nico’s younger voice, high-pitching his own, “ _ Does it ever run out of ink? Do you fight a lot with Thalia? Does that mean you can surf really well? _ ”

“You’re impossible,” Nico grumbles but Percy can see a small smile on his lips.

“Good thing I’m not your type, then, huh?”

Nico groans, burying his face in his hands. “Why did I have to tell you that? I’m never gonna hear the end of it, am I?”

“Gods, no. I need something to annoy you with so I’ll remember you of it every chance I get.” Percy smiles, leaning back on his hands. “Wouldn’t be me if I didn’t.”

Nico sighs, throwing his head back. “I hate you.” 

Percy chuckles, elbowing Nico playfully. Nico rolls his eyes with a small smile, muttering about how he has an idiot for a friend. They stay quiet for some time after that, watching the kids try to hit the target, until Nico bumps his shoulder against Percy’s softly.

“Thanks.”

Percy frowns, turning to face him. “For what?”

Nico shrugs, staring down at the grass. “For… everything. I mean, I wasn’t exactly the best person to you for a while and here you are, still my friend.”

“Dude, I completely get it.”

“I’m serious, Percy. The way I acted and treated you after Bianca—”

“Is completely understandable, believe me.”

Nico scoffs, turning his gaze away from Percy. “It wasn’t just that. I ran away after you told me about Bianca, I  _ betrayed _ you…”

“And then you saved me,” Percy interrupted him again, bumping their shoulders. “Nico, you’re a good person, one of the best I know. The good you’ve done outweights any bad you’ve done or could do, and that’s what matters to me. You saved my life more times than I can count and, in the end, always fought for what’s right. How could I  _ not _ be your friend?”

Nico’s lips open in a small smile as he looks back at Percy. “Thanks. Sometimes I forget you’re not a  _ complete _ idiot all the time.”

Percy fakes disbelief, placing a hand on his heart. “You take that back.”

Nico laughs loudly, closing his eyes and shaking his head softly. “You  _ are _ impossible.”

“And not your type, don’t forget about that.”

Nico rolls his eyes, muttering something under his breath that Percy’s pretty sure it’s him called Percy some  _ very _ unflattering things in Italian.

Percy smiles, bumping their shoulders again and turning forward to look at the other campers. He can see Nico smile softly as he watches Will teaching a couple of the new kids how to use a bow.

“That’s the kid I told you about,” Nico points at a little boy by Will’s side, his mouth moving a mile a second while Will looks desperate, his eyes searching for the two of them, pleading for help.

“You  _ definitely _ told the kid to ask Will for his help, didn’t you?”

Nico laughs playfully, nodding. “Oh yeah, for sure.”

The two of them watch as Will gets more desperate and more desperate as he tries to answer all the kid’s questions, the others starting to get into it too, their voices growing louder so they can be heard over the others until the two can hear them all the way over. Neither Percy nor Nico make a move to help, too busy laughing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment or a kudo and make this writer very happy!
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr


End file.
